


Sacred

by goodmythicalshipping



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Ficlet, M/M, POV First Person, Poetry, Returning Home, cape fear river
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2021-01-31 08:10:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21443011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goodmythicalshipping/pseuds/goodmythicalshipping
Summary: Even after all these years, one place remains the same.
Relationships: Rhett McLaughlin/Link Neal
Kudos: 9





	Sacred

**Author's Note:**

> Written from Rhett's perspective, during their recent visit home.

It is a sacred place.

A place you can always come back to when the world is too stressful. A great escape to paradise... a personal oasis. 

Nowadays, it may take a bit more effort to get here, but once you’re here, none of that matters. Nothing really does.

Nothing but you.

You, with your sun-kissed skin that glistens in the light as if you were crafted from bronze. Your silvery locks slicked back like freshly laid asphalt, and piercing sapphire eyes that stop my heart at each sudden glance.

We savor this moment, as well as every moment that has preceded it. Despite the many years that have passed, we still feel the same as when we first met.

Heartbeats that skip like the waves that surround us, as we dance in a river of memories. Your laughter filling the summer air, sounding as sweet as ever as you splash about. 

Pulling you in closer, your warm touch leaning forward. Our breathing synchronizes, your smile igniting a spark that could brighten even the darkest of days.

We don’t consider the past or future… all that is important is now. Us, fire and ice, meeting in the middle and melting into perfect bliss. In a mercilessly tone deaf world, we exist in beautiful harmony.

In this moment, we love alone, but together. Your soft lips on mine, my hands holding you like it’s the last time as we float in the center of our favorite place on earth. 

We grew up here, and even after we have grown up... we continue to make our mark here.

...This is our sacred place.


End file.
